onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 845
Chapter 845 is titled "Forces of Rage". Cover Page Fan Request: "Nami being pressed to look after 5 little kittens". (Wild Strawberry Aqua from Osaka) Short Summary In response to Cracker's defeat, Big Mom creates a thunderstorm with Zeus and Prometheus as her Enraged Army marches to battle Luffy. She then meets the Vinsmoke Family for lunch. Pudding later has a private conversation with Sanji in her room. As Luffy battles the Enraged Army, Sanji confides to Pudding about his situation, revealing his past and precarious situation. After deciding to end his adventures, Sanji tells Pudding that he is going to marry her the next day. Long Summary Right outside Sweet City, Nami asks Luffy if he really intends to stay put, reminding him of what Pound told them what Big Mom did the last time after a Sweet Commander was defeated. However, Luffy is intent on waiting for Sanji to return, and the pirates notice storm clouds approaching them. Kingbaum shrieks in terror and then reveals that Big Mom is infuriated, causing Nami to realize in shock that Big Mom really has the power to manipulate the weather like Pound said. In Sweet City, the citizens look up in awe as they see Zeus and Prometheus working together to create a thunderstorm, and as the Germa Kingdom carriage enters Sweet City, the citizens run to make room for the approaching Enraged Army. Inside the Germa Kingdom carriage, Niji and Yonji reflect excitedly that the Enraged Army is headed to kill Luffy, who will stand no chance against heavyweights like Bobbin, Amande, and Mont-d'Or, whose combined bounty is too high for them to count. They mockingly wonder if Luffy will really stay in one spot like he said once the Enraged Army arrives. Outside Sweet City, it begins to rain, and Nami realizes that the rain is sweetened. However, Luffy flips over onto his stomach, refusing to even consume that. In the Whole Cake Chateau, Big Mom is called over by her daughter Anana, who complains that the head chef will not give her knives to mutilate her stuffed animal. Big Mom orders her sons Dolce and Dragée to get knives for Anana, but they do not want to do it since she often uses them to pop the balloons they hang onto. Another son begs Big Mom to not foster Anana's psychotic behavior, but Big Mom is fine with her murderous tendencies and tells her children to get along as she departs to meet the Vinsmoke Family, whom their sister Pudding is marrying into the next day. Big Mom enters the dining hall and takes a seat at the table with the Vinsmoke Family and Pudding. She expresses her excitement for the cementing of their alliance tomorrow, and Judge expresses his excitement for the wedding ceremony as well. Food and dish homies then come onto the table as the two families start to eat, and Pudding slides a note to Sanji which says they need to talk in private later. Outside Sweet City, Nami and Kingbaum beg Luffy to run and hide as the Enraged Army approached them. However, Luffy continues refusing to move, even though Nami believes he has no chance of taking down the Army. Inside Pudding's room in the Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding apologizes to Sanji for putting his crewmates in a bad situation, although Sanji replies that he would not have met them at the coast. Pudding says that she would have taken the blame for Sanji going to the coast, saying that once Big Mom's exploding handcuffs were put on the arranged spouse, there is little chance of escape. Sanji states that only defeating Big Mom's entire crew could get him out of this now, and he has no allies to help him do that, as his family never really cared for him. Sanji pulls off his mask to reveal his beaten face, shocking Pudding. He continues, reflecting that all his friends would be in danger if he refused to get married, especially Zeff. Thus, after much consideration, he has decided to stop struggling due to having nowhere to run, in the hopes of sparing his crewmates from Big Mom's wrath. Pudding cries as she apologizes for the situation her mother puts Sanji in, but Sanji calms her, saying nothing is her fault. He then tells her that his dream at this point is to cut himself off from the people he had associated with for the past 13 years after he had escaped from his horrible family life, keeping them safe as his adventure ends. Pudding continues crying as she loudly states that she will not let their marriage become bad like his family life. Sanji does not respond, causing Pudding to grow flustered and backtrack. As Luffy begins fighting the Enraged Army, Pudding apologizes for not thinking about Sanji's views on the wedding, but he stops her as he embraces her, revealing that he is ready to get married tomorrow. Quick References Chapter Notes *Prometheus and Zeus appear and create a powerful storm. *The Big Mom Pirates and the Charlotte Family form an army and begin fighting Luffy. **Bobbin, Opera, Galette, and Mont-d'Or are part of the army. **Amande is the name of the woman with the wide-brimmed hat who was previously seen collecting ingredients for Big Mom's wedding cake in Chapter 827. **Bobbin, Amande and Mont-d'Or are mentioned to have bounties. *More of the Charlotte Family is revealed and named: young daughter Anana and young sons *Dolce and Dragée. *The Vinsmoke Family arrives at Big Mom’s castle. *Sanji and Pudding have a secret conversation. **Sanji plans to ask Big Mom to let his friends go in exchange for him not running away. **Pudding learns of Sanji's past and the precarious situation he is in. **Seeing no way of escaping the wedding, Sanji decides to marry Pudding. *In this chapter, Sanji asks for black tea. Oda has previously mentioned Sanji's favorite tea. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 845